I Still Love You
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: He is feeling horrible after losing the tag team championship belts, and she just won't let him live it down.


**A/N- Okay, I've been hearing that my favorite team of...*Gasp* Cody and Ted, are on the verge of breaking up. I know certain people love Cody...but Ted is so much better. He better get the push. No offense to Cody lovers. I love him too. Just not near as much as Ted. **

**XXX**

"Go to hell."

Why did she insist on making his life a living hell? Cody wasn't sure. It seemed like everyone enjoyed getting on his last nerve these days. Jericho perfected it months ago, Ted has been doing it for years, but Becky, now that shocked him a little. He usually had a high tolerance for her and her sarcastic attitude. Not tonight, however.

"Aww, Cody. I'm sorry. Want me to polish your bel.....oops, you don't have it anymore, my bad." If murder was legal, Becky would be dead by now.

"Shouldn't you be over there, away from me?" Cody asked, pointing to the other side of the room where the majority of the RAW stars were.

"No, this is way more fun." Becky told him. She knew she was getting to him, and knew he was going to snap very soon. She loved it.

"I'm glad one of us enjoys it." Cody mumbled, taking another sip of his increasingly warm beer.

"Cheer up champ....I mean, ex champ." Cody scowled at her, not finding her very amusing. Becky, on the other hand, thought she was damn hilarious.

"What would it take to get you away from me?" Cody asked, willing to do anything at this point. There is only so much a man can take.

"Let me parade around with your championship belt." Becky requested, holding in the laugh that was begging to escape. She has been at this for two hours now, making him feel lower then dirt.

"You're not funny. Besides, I wasn't even the one who got pinned." Cody pointed out, not that it mattered.

"True, but look who you lost to. They aren't even a team. Shows how much creative is behind you."

"Shut up. At least I have been some form of a champion. What have you done so far? Nothing." He sounded bitter, but Becky didn't take it personally.

"Good point. But if I did have the title, I would drop it to a woman. Now you, you had the tag belts and didn't drop them to a _team." _

"Why don't you just rub it in a little bit more?"

"Gladly. I won't even point out the fact that you looked horrible in that match. Sure, the blue did wanders for you, but as far as wrestling goes, you were off." Becky told him. She really wasn't lying, he did have a sloppy match, and he knew it. She didn't have to throw it into his face though.

"I hate you." Was Cody's short reply. Couldn't a guy get drunk in peace anymore?

"Not as much as the creative teams hates you." Becky laughed, earning herself a heated death glare from Cody.

"Go die or something. No, better yet, go lose your voice box." Cody grumbled. He was sick of this. It was clearly time he went back to the hotel and went to sleep.

"Aww, hun, you don't mean that." Antagonize, antagonize, antagonize. She was damn good at it.

"Yes, yes I do. Or you could go join everyone else _over there." _Cody stressed, glancing to the group of wrestlers on the dance floor. He looked away just as Santino was challenging Orton to a Macarena dance off.

"Fine. You win. But don't drink too much. We have dinner rehearsal tomorrow." Becky reminded him. She knew he wouldn't drink that much, he never did. Three beers and he was done.

"I changed my mind. I don't want to marry you."

"Who else is going to put up with your sorry ass?" Becky asked, sliding onto his lap, putting her left arm around his neck.

"Kelly Kelly." Cody joked, knowing that would piss her off.

"Not funny." Kelly Kelly was a sore subject. It was over a year ago that it happened, but Becky still hated the tramp.

"I can't help it that I am so attractive."

"I can't help it she's a slut who fucks anything that walks either." Becky retaliates. Kelly tried to...in simple terms...seduce Cody, while he was with Becky. You could definitely say "The shit hit the fan" when Becky found out. Broken nose, two missing teeth, and a bruised jaw. Cody really suffered.

"Calm down baby. You know I love you. For reasons unknown." Cody added, smirking.

"Moving on. Did you tell Ted the bad news yet?" Cody decided to make Dustin his best man, and hadn't informed Ted yet.

"No, I figured I would wait until the day of the wedding." Cody informed her.

"You can't wait that long."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Stop, or I'll make Jericho the best man."

"Okay, I'm stopping." Becky gives in.

" Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"You're right. I need to get back to the hotel and take out the pictures of you and the title belt. I doubt you'll ever be seeing another title around your waist." Becky laughed, getting off his lap and straightening out her shirt. Before Cody could respond, she leaned in for a kiss, which he turned his head from.

"It'd be a shame if you were kidnapped on the way to the hotel." Cody breathed, taking in the scent of her perfume.

"You know what would be an even bigger shame?" Becky asked quietly. He could feel her breath on his face.

"If I stayed here instead of accompanying you to the hotel where we could participate in physical activities?" Cody offered

"No."

".." He waited for her to go on.

"If I decided to leave you on our wedding day." She sounded serious, and he got worried as she began to walk away. Maybe he offended her and didn't realize it. She rarely sounded that serious.

"You're kidding, right?" He yelled out to her.

"You'll have to wait two weeks to find out asshole." He smiled at her response. Everything was okay.

**A/N- Horrible? I know. I told Becky I would have this up like a week and a half ago. BUT, I think if I add a part two, I can save it. Thoughts?**


End file.
